ijams_music_videofandomcom-20200214-history
More Like You
More Like You (music video) More Like You was released on January 25, 2018 and serves as IJAM's second official music/lyric video. It is the first video of his to feature acting, albeit terrible acting. This is also QBEX's official debut in IJAM's music videos. Similar to Gift of Music, this video was released with little attention, reaching up to a humble 152 views as of April 24, 2018. Easter Eggs/References * A fidget spinner is featured at the start of the video, and can be seen in various locations through-out the video * A Tsum-Tsum can be seen on QBEX's table. * QBEX also references the songs from IJAM's previous EP (UNIQUE). * QBEX can be seen wearing a Calgary Flames shirt at the start of the video. * During the musical intro, IJAM can be seen turning on a 'ZEDi 8' sound system. * IJAM can also be seen turning on a Blue Ice Microphone * At 2:36, the Emoji mask makes an appearance. It makes another appearance later in the video as well. * Shortly after, Donald Trump pictures can be seen. * At 2:39, IJAM writes "Freetime" in the nick name box on the popular game 'Agar.io' * At 2:42, some Hot Wheels cars can be seen * At 2:43, The Mii's from Nintendo make a cameo. * At 2:45, a Strawberry Milk-2-Go bottle can briefly be seen. * Facebook can be seen at 2:47, where QBEX is ironically calling IJAM a noob. * At 2:49, the PS3 game "LEGO Lord of the Rings" can be seen. It is on the menu where you can quit the game to match what the whiteboard says at that time. * The Strawberry Milk-2-Go bottle appears again at 2:53 in a much more prominent way. * A NERF dart is shot at the whiteboard at 2:58 * Facebook can be seen again at 3:00 * At 3:10, IJAM's creation (the stickmen) are seen reenacting the David and Goliath scene in the form of a Pokemon battle. * In that same scene, Goliath's level is 9001, a reference to the famous Dragon Ball Z quote, "It's over 9000!!!!!!" * At 3:16, a reference to the Christian origination 'AWANA' can be seen in the form of a ribbon. * Facebook is yet again referenced at 3:20 * More Hot Wheels cars appear at 3:44 * At 3:48, classic character "He Man" briefly appears in the same format as Donald Trump did a while ago * 1 second later, an old "Deal or no Deal" handheld game can be seen off to the side. * At 3:55, various food products can be seen. However, the most easily to be seen are Dairyland's 1% milk and Eggnog. * At 3:57, IJAM's computer is opened up to his Soundcloud page. * In the same scene, Cartoon Network's "The Amazing World of Gumball" can be vaguely seen as an opened tab on the computer. * At 4:21, another reference to the Mii's from Nintendo can be briefly seen. * From 4:39 to 4:47, the entire scene is a parody of the secular dubstep song by Dodge & Fuski vs 12th Planet, 'Big Riddim Monster'; more specifically, the part of the song where 12th Planet asks Dodge "Yo Dodge, How was that?" * That same scene, IJAM can be seen wearing a Camp Caroline shirt while QBEX is wearing an Artlife shirt. These are both Youth Camps IJAM has gone to. * Also, QBEX references Tim Neufeld and the Glory Boys in the same scene. * In nearly every live action clip, a Garfield strap can be seen on a guitar. * When QBEX and IJAM are playing random instruments, QBEX can be seen wearing a Mario shirt and IJAM is seen wearing a shirt that he got when he volunteered to lead soccer camp in his town. * The 'How to Code in Scratch' book that appears in every music video thus far appears at 5:23 * At 5:24, the Emoji mask makes another appearance, wearing a Tim Neufeld and the Glory Boys shirt as well. * When IJAM holds the whiteboards in stop motion format at 5:28, that is a reference to his previous video, Gift of Music, where he did the same thing for the entire video. * During this part, IJAM wears a Calgary Flames shirt, then later wears a Minions shirt. * The Emoji Mask appears yet again at 5:40 * The 'Happy Dance' that appears at the very end of the Gift of Music video appears again from 5:55 to 6:09 * Also, at 6:07, IJAM can be seen playing Super Mario Odyssey, with the Joy-Cons in his hands. * You can vaguely see IJAM's desktop screen at 6:25. The clear pictures are: Bowser, Garfield, Nyan Cat, and Thrash Dove. The background is also from Super Mario Odyssey. * The Emoji Mask makes one final appearance at 6:45. A Garfield book can briefly be seen as well. * Not only can IJAM be seen playing Super Mario Odyssey at 7:11, but several classic TV shows appear on the shelf beside the TV. They are: The A-Team, Duck Dynasty, The Dick Van Dyke Show, Get Smart (1965 show), and Home Improvement. Trivia * This is IJAM's longest released music video, clocking in at a whopping 7:45 minutes. QBEX mentions the video has been going for way to long at the end of the video. * The original song is only 4:59 minutes long. * This video took roughly 6 months to make. The song itself only took around 4 months. * At 3:49, the lyrics go "You can't be changing the rules on me, man." but the whiteboard doesn't actually say the word rules. It was supposed to have rules, and then change to regulations, then rulers, and finally rurals, however, the video clip that had 'rules' got lost somehow and IJAM had to go without it. * This video contains roughly 43 references/Easter eggs, the most in any music video of mine yet. * IJAM only has 2 whiteboards available. So from 4:09 to 4:11 when it looks like there are 3 whiteboards used, there is actually a video cut in between. * At 2:56, a goof can be seen. The whiteboard says "You try to witness to them" but the song goes "You go witness to them" * Several whiteboards end up taking themselves literally, such as one that says "Thrown down" and it can be seen being thrown down onto a bed. * This is the first music video to feature IJAM's cats, Tuxedo and Bonita. * Despite turning on the 'ZEDi 8 sound system' at the start of the video, IJAM never actually used it in the making of this song. Category:Original Music Video Category:Lyric Video